


Rhyme and Reason

by Zinfandel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Twincest, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinfandel/pseuds/Zinfandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(oh god look at that hokey title, y'all. lololol)</p>
<p>Post Ren's track. Heavy spoilers for Ren's track and the ending of the game in general. </p>
<p>A Happy, everyone lives, conclusion! With a bit of implied future twincest because White Aoba and Sei are hot, ok. </p>
<p>A month after Ren's return, everything is peaceful. Until Noiz shows up again demanding that Aoba stick to his word and duel him once more. Too bad Aoba finds a little surprise waiting for him on his first official Rhyme Field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying this now, that most of this is headcanon conjecture for my take on the ending of the game. My conclusions and stuff are probably going to be really different from general fancanon, and i've never actually read any fancanons or fics for this yet as i've only just finished playing the game tonight! 
> 
> I wrote this in a burst of inspiration, so apologies, but i don't know when, if ever, i will write more to this. Its basically just headcanon snippets written out into a more narrative format. Apologies for typos and misuse of established canon, its late and i couldn't find some of the facts to make this entirely accurate. 
> 
> lemme know if you like it? :)

Aoba sighed as he rested his cheek on his palm at the back desk inside Heibon. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Like at home, with Ren.

Ren who was real.

Physical, alive. So, so real. 

So real in fact, that Haga-San wouldn’t let him accompany Aoba to work anymore. How could he tell his boss that his allmate now had a top secret state of the art human robot body? A body that could fuck, no less. 

Aoba blushed. 

Oh geez. 

It was kind of narcissistic of him, wasn’t it? Having a relationship with basically….himself. Wow. Super egoist if he’s ever met one.

But still. He barely remembered Ren being as him, and Ren suffered separate experiences, and isn’t that what makes a man anyways? Perception and reality and all that mumbo-jumbo.

Aoba laughed. If Ren were here right now he’d tell him to stop thinking so hard or he’d fry a brain circuit.

The front door chime went off and not a second later the desk bell was being rung in an annoying frequent manner.

“Just a moment!” Aoba called as he spun his chair around and got up to greet the rare customer.

Making it to the front, he stopped in the doorway and hefted another huge sigh, not bothering to approach and instead leaned against the frame.

“Noiz. What do you want?” It was strange to see him. The kid had been around but made a point to avoid Aoba, Clear, and Koujaku. Why show up now?

“You’re better.” Was all he said as he stared agitatedly at Aoba in his nonchalance. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Ren is back. You are better. We can have our rematch.” He said bluntly.

“Wha-”

“Let’s go. Rematch.”

“How did you-?”

Noiz made to climb over the counter. Again. 

“Ah! Ah, don’t you even dare!” Aoba shouted and stepped up to the counter, shoving him off. “How did you know Ren is back? I never told anyone.”

Noiz rolled his eyes like Aoba was a peon. “The internet. Obviously. His data signature came back. Next to Clear’s and your….dog’s…” He finished lamely, not knowing what to call Aoba’s allmate pomeranian now. 

Even Aoba didn’t know what to call it now…

“Next to- Christ, Noiz. How much do you even know?” Aoba said, shocked. The news of what Clear actually was, was only revealed because Ren was made in the same manner. 

“What do you mean? I know everything. You’re so strange…” Noiz said, taking a step back and looking off into the middle ground for a moment before scowling. “But it doesn’t matter. We still need our rematch.”

“Noiz. We can’t.”

“Why not? You promised.”

“Usui is gone, My allmate is gone. I have nothing to fight with, and there is no battle field. I’m not doing a drive-by with you. Getting for-real hurt is pointless.”

“Usui has been restablished. You didn’t know? Rhyme is as strong as ever since a reliable subsidiary company took it over and was bought out by the mainland. Seitan Corporation. And you can just use Ren, obviously.”

“Ren? he’s not an allmate anymore.” 

“No shit?” Noiz knit his eyebrows then folded his arms in front of his chest. “Use Clear for all it matters. We need a rematch.”

“Clear?” 

“They’re both robots. They can both function as allmate type avatars in rhyme. I hypothesize they can do it in Rib too, and generally traipse around anything digital at will.”

“You think so?”

“Four-fifths positive. I’d have to test it out with one of them to be 100%.”

“uh…” Aoba shrugged. “You can ask Clear I suppose. You can’t touch Ren though. We can ask him after work today, he’s living with me now…”

“I know.”

“That too, huh?” 

“This is off topic. Let’s go.”

“Wow. Geez. After work then, since you’re so insistent. I can’t duck out on Haga-san anymore than i already have.”

“Tch.”

“Take it or leave it, Noiz.”

“Fine. I’ll register a match on Aoyagi Street at 9 tonight. I’ll come get you if you skip out.”

Aoba huffed out a laugh. He was so pushy. “Ok, got it. See you there.”

“Prepare to get your ass totally handed to you.”

“If you say so.”

And without even a goodbye, Noiz turned on his heel and left.

Good grief. That was a lot to parse.

Noiz actually probably knew everything and more so a long time ago, why did he wait till now to re-challenge him? Maybe he was...scared?

Aoba leaned against the counter and spaced out in the quietness of the shop. He could have been? Such a strange guy as Noiz...when he saw how desperate and sad Aoba was after the Oval Tower collapsed, when Ren had disappeared...How long it took to even remake a mask of alrightness. The emotion Aoba couldn’t conceal at losing his brother, his best friend, parts of himself - it was probably enough to send Noiz for the hills. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that could handle the wreck of emotions Aoba had become.

But...he was better now. Now that Ren was back. That Koujaku had stuck around and tried to help, that Clear fretted and cared for him ever since. Mizuki was back on his feet even and that took a huge weight from Aoba’s shoulders - that his inexperience with Scrap hadn’t killed one of his closest friends. 

The door chimed again and Aoba was half-way to standing up for a proper greeting before he sagged once again in annoyance. The Brats were here.

…

“Hey Ren.”

“Hm?”

The four of them sat at the dinner table. Clear and Ren across from Aoba and Tae.

“Noiz came to the shop this afternoon to rechallenge me to a Rhyme Duel. You up for it?”

“Can I?”

“He said it would work. That Clear could too...being androids and all. You can team up with a user.”

“I want to fight by Aoba-san’s side too!” Clear chimed in, food flying from his spoon as he gestured. “S-Sorry! Tae-san! I’ll clean it up right away!” He almost shrieked as Tae’s eyebrow twitched from the mess on her tablecloth.

Aoba grinned, but held back his laugh in fear of being smacked for insolence. 

“Sorry, Clear. Ren’s my partner. Maybe you can play with Noiz or Koujaku?” and as he said that Aoba remembered something else. “Oh! Noiz also wanted to know if he could borrow you for a bit, Clear? He wants to see about your online capabilities? But only if you want to.”

“Do you want me to?” Clear asked in a serious sort of tone, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. 

It was really nice to see his face and facial expressions. It took a while to get him to remove his gasmask after he confessed to his and Ren’s true nature. 

“What I want doesn’t much matter here. It’s your decision. You’re free to decide your path.” Aoba reminded him. It was a continuous battle still to convince Clear he wasn’t a servant or slave, but his own person now, that Aoba was no one’s master. 

“But...I want you to be happy…” Clear said looking down at his plate, half of his food mysteriously eaten as always.

“I am happy.”

“That knucklehead wouldn’t know happy if it smacked him in his face anyways. Do what you will, Clear.” Tae piped up as she daintily picked at her food.

“Thanks, grandma.” Aoba said with a grin as Ren his his smile behind his glass.

…

Aoba sighed. Again.

There was a huge crowd on Aoyagi street for the fight. Just what he needed. An audience to watch how awful he was going to get beaten. Great.

On whole third of the crowd was dressed in neon green. So Ruff Rabbit came out to support Noiz. He also saw a ton of people in traditional wear signalling Koujaku’s entourage. The air practically crackled with antagonism between the two groups. Ugh.

Then, there was a small mass of Dry Juicer’s who had loyally stuck behind Mizuki, who had a small smile on his face. Aoba had visited him a lot in the hospital, and things were looking bright for the future of Dry Juice. Mizuki was actually learning how to Rhyme and he was turning his rib-gang into a multi-platform team. Family shouldn’t be so exclusive, he said as he came around to the idea more and more. 

Aoba approached, generally ignored by the eager waiting crowd. Until both Koujaku and Mizuki materialized out of nowhere to flank him. He frowned, embarrassed. It was like he had his own entourage now, with Clear and Ren also in tow. 

Noiz was standing casually in the center of the match ring, looking at his coil before meeting Aoba’s eyes and smiling ever so slightly. The Ruff Rabbiters quieted as Noiz clicked off his keyboard. “Ready to lose?” he called.

“We’ll see about that.” Aoba said, not able to help a grin. Koujaku gave him a pat on the back as he and Mizuki retreated to the sidelines. Aoba had to shoo away Clear, who was wearing his gas mask in public.

Then, a seal of light materialized on the cement. The fight was about to start. 

Out of the light a figure scanned into existence. Instead of the old female silhouette, though, a male one appeared, all in white, the new match moderator, just like Noiz had said.

Barely any color bled into the figure, but details emerged from the silhouette then black details seeped into his clothing. Aoba gasped and stepped back.

Noiz looked at him, questioning.

“S-” His feet moved before he had any input. “Sei!” Aoba gasped as he approached the hologram. But before he could reach it, Noiz, Ren, and he warped into their Rhyme field. 

Ren was instantly at Aoba’s side but couldn’t stop him as he ran and practically tackled the now tangible duel moderator from the air. They were no longer conscious so Aoba wouldn’t hear the gasps and whispers of the crowd at his strange behavior. 

“Aoba!” Ren shouted as he rushed up.

“Aoba?” Noiz asked.

“Aoba…” The moderator mumbled affectionately as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Sei! Sei-” Aoba couldn’t help as tears pricked at his eyes and his voice hitched. “Sei, you’re alive! You’re alive - oh my god, Sei!” 

Sei pet Aoba’s hair and he shivered. It being numbed like normal hair in the real world didn’t seem hold any power here in his brother’s arms. “No, Aoba. You destroyed me.” He said. 

Aoba cried harder and buried his face into the whiteness of Sei’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Sei-”

“Shh. Aoba.” Sei said gently as he lifted Aoba’s chin with a thumb. “You did what I wanted. I am free now, hm?”

“Free?”

“Mmm. And not tired, or hurting. I have power, and a voice now. Just like you.” He said smiling.

Aoba sat up, in Sei’s lap and wiped at his eyes. “So you’re...happy?” 

“Mmm.” 

“Aoba.” Ren said, kneeling down beside the twins.

“Hello, Ren.” Sei said, reaching a hand and scrubbing Ren’s head just like a dog. 

“Sei.” Ren couldn’t help but smile and lap up the affection. 

“Look, Aoba.” Sei said as Ren hugged him from behind, all of them way overly affectionate and not taking one clue about it. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Aoba suddenly hiccuped and cried anew as he flung his arms around Sei’s neck, pulling Ren with him into another hug. 

“Sei.” Aoba wept happily, but continued through his sniffle “Sei, Come home with me and stay with me, and Granny, and everyone else. Come be free with us!”

“Ah…” Sei replied, and leaned back a bit. “Aoba...about that.”

“Huh?” Aoba sat back taking Sei’s hint for space. 

“You did destroy me you know. I have no physical body anymore.”

“What?” Aoba said breathlessly, horror-struck. “But-”

“It perished in the collapse of the tower.”

“Sei…”

“I live here now. Online.”

“But Sei…” Aoba rubbed his eyes red. This was like what happened with Ren all over again. He felt his heart breaking at the inhibitions placed upon them. “B-but…”

Oh!

Oh! It was like Ren all over again! Aoba gasped and then held Sei’s face with both hands, a smile breaking his sadness to pieces. “We can make you a body like Clear and Ren’s then!” He laughed.

Sei blinked and looked at Ren. Ren shrugged.

“I suppose…”

“No! Definitely!”

“But…”

“No buts! It will be a strong body and it won’t hurt and you can meet everyone!”

“But I have a job to do…” Sei pouted a little bit.

“A Job?”

“Well...Yeah. One you are making very difficult right now.” 

“Yeah. Aoba.” Noiz suddenly said from behind them.

“Huh? Ah….wha-” Aoba said and looked, just realizing Noiz was there, and his team of rabbits were lounging behind him, digital screens of a shocked crowd up in the air. Aoba blushed almost a burgundy red. “O-oh my god. We’re...We’re in Rhyme?” 

“Have been for a while now.” Ren chimed in.

“O-oh...yeah. Wait. Sei?” Aoba turned back to his brother. “You’re Usui?”

“Mmm.”

“But...how? Why?”

“How? Well that was easy because Toue modelled the old Usui after me, so it was easy to perform her tasks. Why? Well…” Sei trailed off and looked down to the side.

“Sei…”

“Well...Being stuck online after I crashed Platinum Jail was kind of...unfulfilling, so I er...I stole all of Toue’s assets after he escaped and made my own...company?” 

“Seitan Company? Really?” Aoba grinned, not losing the irony.

“Er...yeah. He was very rich as you know…”

“Uh huh.” Aoba prompted.

“And I was bored.” Sei continued. “And I wanted to be important...and liked...for who I was, without influence from my eyes.” Sei shifted, a bit uncomfortable. “And I remembered how everyone used to cheer for Usui when she arrived for a game...and how everyone had fun playing the game…”

“Oh Sei.” Aoba said and squished his cheeks a little.

“Aooobaaaaa.” Noiz whined impatiently behind them. Surprisingly uncharacteristic of him.

“Ah.” 

“I think you should get to the game, too, Aoba.” Sei switched topics elegantly with a smile, gently pulling Aoba’s hands off his face. 

“But i’m terrible at Rhyme now...even if I remember playing it. It was all Sly Fox’s skill and he’s gone…”

“Aoba.” Sei frowned. “He’s not gone. And he will just separate from you again if you keep treating yourself like two different people.”

Aoba looked down at his lap, mildly upset. “But still…”

“No.” Sei reprimanded. “But, I will give you a little help.” He added with a growing grin.

“Really?” 

“Mm.” Sei hummed and nodded, and before Aoba could wonder what exactly Sei could do for him as an impartial judge, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Aoba’s in a chaste kiss. 

Gasping, Aoba recoiled into Ren’s arms. 

“S-Sei!” He blushed madly and wiped at his mouth.

Sei just laughed as he stood up and brushed his clothing clean. 

“What the hell, Sei! You’re my brother!” Aoba squeaked.

“Aoba.” Ren said directly in his ear. 

“D-did you see that Ren! The nerve of-”

“Aoba?” Noiz questioned again, a faint hint of emotion in his voice that stopped Aoba in his tracks. Was he...surprised?

And thats when he noticed. The color was bleeding out of his skin as he looked down on himself and his clothes had changed in the blink of an eye. His hair faded to white and black markings oozed down his arms, torso, and legs. 

“Sei?” Aoba asked again and then clicked his mouth shut when his voice laced with power. 

Scrap. 

Scrap was on his tongue without any thought, effort, or pain. Aoba’s eyes widened and even the thin whine that threaded out of his throat was tinged. He clapped a pure white palm over his mouth and felt wholly different tears in his eyes.

He was afraid.

What had Sei done to him? He couldn’t hold scrap back in the least and it would destroy everyone within hearing distance! Noiz and Ren, even Sei himself! And then there were over one-hundred people watching this! 

Aoba felt his heart race with horror, breath started to gasp through his fingers as he gripped his mouth shut. 

Quickly, Ren’s strong arms were around him and hugging him close. He wanted to cry out but was too afraid to even make a sound.

“O-oh dear.” Sei said, blinking as he stepped up and kneeled in front of Aoba. “Are you ok?”

“Nnn!” Aoba said shaking his head furiously.

“Maybe a little bit too powerful, hm?” 

Aoba wanted to punch him!

“Sei,” Ren said, frowning. “Sei, what have you done to him?” 

“Freed up his mental blockades on his true self is all. Was that wrong?” 

“He’s terrified!” Ren nearly yelled.

“He is.” Sei stated but seemed confused. 

“Put him back.” 

“But why?”

“Aoba has no control over Scrap! He could kill everyone watching!”

Aoba could only nod through his tears.

Sei frowned and glanced at an audience monitor then back to Ren. “Do you take me for an idiot?” 

“What?” Ren asked, affronted.

“I’m the creator and moderator of all of Rhyme across the globe, you don’t think I can do something as simple as filter his commands through the speakers?” 

“Seriously?” Aoba squeaked, his voice doubled with power still.

Sei grinned “As serious as your life, Ni-chan.” His voice was light and joking. 

“B-but I don’t want...to be like this.” Aoba mumbled.

“You know this is your true self, right? Or did you forget.”

“No...but..” Aoba said, gripping Ren’s arms around him. “But, I like who I’ve grown to be too. I like that Aoba. Thats who I am.”

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean is that all!” Aoba’s voice rang through the field, annoyed. 

“Aoba, how thick are you really? This only works here. No physical body, remember?”

“Ah...oh yeah.”

“Che.” Noiz clicked his tongue. He had taken to lounging on his rabbits, using them as a couch as he fiddled with his coil, accessing the internet. 

“Noiz.” Aoba said.

Noiz’ head snapped up, eyes instantly finding Aoba’s. His eyes widened and he grunted in discomfort.

“Aoba.” Sei said, placing a hand upon his.

“Oh Shi-!”

“Aoba!” Sei shouted and slapped his hand over Aoba’s mouth. “Watch what you say!” 

Noiz’ eyes were practically bugging out of his head, he was locked in to stare at Aoba, at the mercy of his scrap commanding his attention, and potentially much much worse. 

He blushed furiously, embarrassed for what he could have almost commanded Noiz to do. 

“Think a little bit, you walnut. You have perfect control of Scrap here. Be careful what you command someone to do!” 

“S-sorry, Noiz...Y-you can...er. You are released.”

Noiz sighed in relief as his muscles unlocked and he tipped his head down. “Are you ready yet?” He asked after a moment.

“You still want to fight me? Like this?” 

“Definitely.”

“I could just command you to forfeit…”

“You could.”

Aoba sighed and took a moment before getting to his feet, Ren anticipating his movements and releasing him to stand up and take position a little bit behind and to the side of him. 

He looked down on his changed self. He associated this look with Sly Fox and all of the pain of his headaches and years without his memory. It was a bit surreal to actually be in this body now. But…

Well, he did look kinda cool. And he felt a warmth in his heart for looking like his brother. The two of them were a pair. he liked feeling like he belonged, like Sei wasn’t alone because of him. It was nice. 

Aoba took his stance to begin the fight and looked over to Sei, who was smiling at them. 

His brother gave the countdown, and the duel commences.


End file.
